All I Ever Wanted
by TakeitOff123
Summary: A Diva has to fight her two best friends for the respective title belts. Nothing could go wrong with that, right ? Oh yeah, with one of them, love could be a deciding factor. Totally forgot 'bout that.


It was around twelve noon as Divas Champion & WWE Champion Haylie was standing infront of a bathroom mirror straightening a fuzz-ball that was called her hair and listening to the song _Last Friday Night _by Katy Perry. Few minutes later, the door opened to reveal her best friend since coming onto Raw via the Draft and occasional tag team partner Sydney with a smirk on her face as she pushed back her red bangs.

"Uh oh, what does the boss dude want from us _now?" _Haylie asked.

"Apparently a meeting concerning our storylines, all I know for me is that at RR I'm facing you for the Divas belt in a Steel Cage match and also at the RR, you figure out who you're facing for the WWE belt," Sydney said, "and you would probably don't like who it is,"

"Mike?" Haylie guessed.

"No," Sydney said.

Haylie thought for a few more minutes until guessing again, "Barrett?"

"No, but you are in a match with him tonight," Sydney said.

"Fuck," Haylie said before guessing, "Cena?"

"He apparently doesn't want a shot for the title since you got it for some reason," Sydney said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Probably he doesn't want to severely hurt me," Haylie guessed. "Yeah that could be it," Sydney said.

Haylie thought about it for a few more minutes before guessing again, "Orton?"

"No," Sydney said, "He siding with Cena on the whole 'doesn't want to fight you for the title,'."

Haylie thought about it for a few more minutes before saying, "Alright I give,"

"Alright—you'll figure out at the meeting, and you gotta hurry up with your hair straightening," Sydney said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Because the meeting's at one and it's twelve thirty," Sydney said as she walked out of the bathroom.

**.x.**

Finally arriving at the room for the meeting, Haylie and Sydney were sitting with Eve and Melina talking about just whatever just came to their brains and then a few more minutes, Vince finally came into the room and had everyone in the room silenced so he can speak. "Now, at this point until further notice only two championship belts are gaining good rivalries, one of them is the Divas title where its going to be Haylie and Sydney trying to either retain the belt in Haylie's case or actually get the belt in Sydney's case and it would be in a steel cage at the Royal Rumble, but as for tonight for you two, after Haylie's match against Barrett, Sydney would come out and say something along the lines of 'Haylie, you had the championship for 3-4 months and had retained the belt against any challenger that was put infront of you, now it's time to face one more challenge. Me. So what is it?'. Then Haylie would obviously accept it and there ya go,"

"Mr. McMahon if I can ask you a question _at _the Royal Rumble who is going to actually have the title belt me or Sydney?" Haylie asked.

"Right now, Creative wants Sydney to have the belt, but we'll figure out all of that over time," Vince replied before going on, "And as for the second title belt, the WWE Championship belt which is held by Haylie, we haven't found a right opponent to get the belt, the only one she'd been receiving was Mike, and he lost to her like three times, so its time to have her have a new opponent. As for who it is, I been looking at who should _really _deserve a shot at the title belt, and I was about to come to a conclusion that there should be a battle royal tonight for the belt, but apparently just at the last minute I thought of a worthy opponent for you,"

"Who, if I may ask?" Haylie asked.

"Hennigan,"

Haylie was silent for a few moments before asking, "Seriously?"

"Dead serious," Vince replied.

"Huh," Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders, "I'd always wanted to fight him,"

"Really?" John asked from across the room.

"Yeah—or at this point I'll fight anyone that isn't from Ohio and calls himself awesome," Haylie said.

"Anyways—now how _this _one is gonna go, there is still going to be a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the title, and Haylie you'll be watching from ringside and when you see that Hennigan wins the battle royal, you get in the ring, congratulate him, say good luck yada yada yada and from then till the Royal Rumble you two would either be in singles competition or tag team competition," Vince concluded.

**FF to the End**

When the meeting was done, the four Divas decided to grab some food, but John pulled Haylie away from the three other Divas so that he could talk to her 'bout the storyline. "You serious want me to fight you for the belt?" He asked.

"Yes I don't care—at this point if _you _were the one who had the title, I would want to fight you for it," Haylie said crossing her arms over her chest. "Alright, just wanted to make sure," John said as he was about to walk away before stopping in his tracks, turning around to face the Punk Diva and asking, "I was actually wondering if you want to hang out with me after the show?"

"Sure," Haylie replied as she walked passed him and to her locker room.


End file.
